AI Fine
by Viruslyze
Summary: "lol no new messages and calls so stop checking you chicken. Altezza probably won't contact you."


***random ringtone***

Auler quickly grabbed his phone with a smile, anticipating if it was Altezza who called him. Seeing the name "Shade" on the screen, his face was filled with dissapointment. Auler sighed and pressed the green button. He placed his phone near his ears, greeting his friend with a "Hello."

"Wow, I've never heard such a dissapointed hello."

Auler glared at an imaginary Shade, kicking a gift that he was planning to give to the person he's currently talking with. Auler plans to give it to him when Shade's birthday comes. He picked it up after since he wasted a lot of money on it. He shouldn't dirty it and kick it. "What do you want?"

"I found an interesting app. Apparently it's an application that allows you to know if you have any messages and calls."

"... Isn't that already featured in our phones—"

"No, shut up. Let me finish." Shade cut off Auler, which Auler winced at since Shade said that in a loud voice. (Which he doesn't usually do). "Apparently, you can communicate with it. It's an AI."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's interesting. It has 5 stars."

"That sounds intriguing.."

Shade chuckled over the line, "Seems like you're interested. I'll send you the link later. Goodbye."

"What— uh sure. Bye."

* * *

 **You have a new message!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Auler!**

 **You sleepy head!**

 **It's 7:03 and you're still asleep?!**

 **Altezza just messaged you!**

 **Hey!**

 **You're ignoring me?**

 **...**

 **Are you doing this on purpose?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **You fu—**

Auler immediately sat up and grabbed his phone that has been emitting a female voice, "I'm awake, okay?!" He yelled at the AI. He scratched his head in annoyance. "Damn, you're so annoying."

 **lololol I'm glad you think so.**

Auler slapped his face. He only made the situation worse. "Anyways.. I should reply to Altezza.."

The app was called "AI Fine". It's a strange name. After Shade sended Auler the link, he installed it—since it seemed interesting—and he didn't realized he fell for Shade's tricks. He should've knew. Auler regretted installing the app.

"Perhaps, this is revenge for pushing him to Rein?" Auler wondered.

Shade was helping Rein with something during summer vacation—a design that she was working on—and once that was finished. Rein offered the idea of having a barbeque party. And during that party.. Auler pushed Shade to Rein, _accidentally._

And coincidentally they were having barbeque near a river. So they both fell and got wet. Auler laughed at Shade while the others gave Auler a look that he was going to the pits of hell and he will never see the light again. Bright shook his head at the boy who was still laughing despite the hostile aura.

Auler almost went to the afterlife after Shade did what the others imagined. (Yup, that's definitely the reason.)

Anyways. It has been two weeks after Auler installed the app. It has been hell ever since he installed the app.

Shade's plan worked.

"Fine, are you like this to everyone who installed your app?" He questioned the AI.

 **Nah. I'm nice to everyone except you. You deserve this lol. Shade told me the whole story~**

"..."

 **Pfft. I should sleep for a bit. Don't worry you won't receive any messages and calls lololol. You're not popular. Shade, Toma and Bright are the popular ones~**

"..."

Auler threw his phone to the ground.

* * *

Auler and Altezza have been dating for one year. Unlike Auler who has been lazing around and skipping classes and has no dream for the future. Altezza is a rookie model in the industry (she started or debuted 8 months ago). Auler is proud of her. Her fans are grewing by day though. She has been busy these days that's why they haven't talked that much and Auler doesn't want to bother her too much now that she has job offers.

Altezza called yesterday and said she'll call again around 17:00. Auler was excited for this, thus he didn't do his studies.

Auler kept sneaking a glance at his phone and not doing his studies properly. It was almost 17:00.

 **lol no new messages and calls so stop checking you chicken. Altezza probably won't contact you. She's working, isn't she?**

Auler glared at the AI.

 **ヽ** **(´▽** **)/**

He wanted to uninstall the app since he was annoyed at Fine's annoying way of treating him but then Fine said this; " **I know everything about you. Once you installed me I was given your personal information. Seeing as you had a girlfriend. I digged deeper and found some embarrassing things. What would happen if you uninstalled this app? Hm?** "

Auler received a chill after hearing the AI saying that. Blackmailed by an AI? Seriously? She could've been joking. But he was afraid since those were embarrassing moments. He had no choice but to keep the app.

 **You have a received a new message— just joking lolol ≧▽≦**

"..."

 **Hihihi (・∀・)**

He threw his cellphone outside his room.

Auler's life is pitiful.

* * *

1\. Shade, Bright, Altezza and Rein didn't go to college.

2\. Rein is a designer.

3\. Auler, Toma and the others are in college.

4\. **Bold** is when Fine is speaking.

5\. Please point out my mistakes.

6\. Should I even continue this.

7\. What is life.

8\. All of them are OOC. I hate myself.

9\. Is my grammar okay?

10\. Please review.

11\. Did I mistook Auler's name?

12\. Screw the summary and title.


End file.
